Promise Me
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Megatron confesses what he's done to Char. Pre-war, teenage, angst, written in 2010.


Promise Me

**Warning: Probably the most angsty short fic I've ever written... But they are teenagers, so it's allowed. XD**

Knocking on the door, Megatron had cleaned himself off after he had been let out of the Police Station. Gammaray had let him go home, but he knew Chief wasn't going to let this go. As for his last kill, it was still down in the sewer.  
As the door opened, his optics arched a little, his body shaking quite nervously. He knew what was going to happen to him. He was going to be locked up for a very long time. But if he kept this last one secret, well then maybe he could get out earlier.  
Looking to the shorter femme, he felt his body relax as her optics met his own. The only difference was, he could read hers, while no one seemed to be able to read his. And it had been so long since he had actually spoken to her, he could literally feel his spark thumping into his audio receptors.

"Megatron…?" asked Char, happy to see him, though confused. The last time they had spoken, the mech had tried to show her affection, but it was affection that was too much for her right now. She wasn't ready for a relationship, and how was she to know that the mech had formed feelings for her? He was so… unusual. Never did she think that his spark was ready for love. He needed to focus on himself rather than a femme.

"Please, Char," he said, his shoulders slumping. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me. I just… I," he swallowed hard, watching her optics arch on concern. But did she truly care? He didn't know… He thought she did. The way she looked at him, the way she spoke to him, and the way her optics somewhat lightened when they were together. And his spark yearned for hers to want him back, but the last time he tried to show her, she threw him away so violently.

Watching the young mech, the smaller femme leaned up and placed her hand underneath Megatron's chin, bringing his optics to her own. She couldn't talk here; her mother would surely kick him out. Ever since he had tried to kiss her and touch her, her mother had gone hostile towards him—not that he had ever met her mother.  
"Come with me," she said, taking his hand into her own. "We can't talk here, but I can show you another place…" And walking down the street, she led the taller mech down to a small park and they sat at the bench, the afternoon sun starting to go down already.  
"I've heard terrible things, Megatron," she said, looking into his dark optics. "Please… please tell me they aren't true. I heard you were pulled out of school and involved with the police… Please, Megatron, what has happened to the young mech that I used to know? What is so bad that you can't let me know?"

Looking down, Megatron couldn't look at her tearing optics. But she would never understand. But he also couldn't lie to her. He couldn't sit here and look into those perfect optics, saying that he wasn't in trouble with the law. But he didn't mean to be! It wasn't his fault! He didn't want to do these things, he just couldn't stop himself!  
"I'm sorry…" he whispered, letting his optics look into her own, only to see her cover her mouth with her hand in almost shock. "I didn't mean to, I swear," he tried to explain. "But… I couldn't help it. I wanted it so much… but I knew it was so, so wrong. But I would never hurt you, Char, I would never…"

Hurt? What exactly had he done!? She didn't understand. She knew Megatron was seeing a psychiatrist, and that he had done some pretty screwed up things, but what had he done now? He couldn't have possibly been the mech that had raped and killed the prostitution 'bot that had been on the news. Surely.  
"Megatron, you're starting to scare me," she said softly, though her voice quite shaken. "I know you… and you _aren't_ this mech. Why are you doing these things? Please tell me you're not responsible for what I am thinking."

Lifting his hand to his face, he covered his optics, feeling tears beginning to well at the back. "I can't…" he strained to say, his jaw tightening. "I didn't mean to hurt her…! I just… She…" What could he say? No matter what his excuse, she would never forgive him for what he had done. And letting his hands fall back down, all he saw was horror in her tear-stained face. "Please, you have to believe me, Char. I would never hurt you."

"How am I to believe that?" asked Char, her spark heavy in her chest as she looked to the mech who used to be such a gentleman. He was so polite, so friendly to her. Yes, he was quiet, and he liked to be alone, but it was like something in him had snapped and created nothing but a monster. She knew what his mother was doing to him, but she promised to never tell anyone, and she didn't want to break his trust. It seemed that it was all he had.  
"You raped and murdered someone, Megatron…" she whispered, more tears running down her optics. "Why…? How could you do something like that? How am I safe when she wasn't? How can I believe you!? You're nothing but a monster!" she yelled, standing up, only to have her arm pulled back.

"Please!" Megatron cried, feeling his spark only sink heavier to his bowel. "I don't know what happened. I just felt so angry. I just wanted someone else to suffer for once. I swear to Primus I never meant for any of this to happen. And to lose you…? I can't lose you, Char, you're all I have," he whispered, his optics falling as he let her arm go.

Wiping her face, Char looked to the broken 'bot. She couldn't leave him, not now when he needed her most. "You're going to be locked up for a long time, Megatron. I'm sorry, but it's the law, and I can't lie to the police."

"I don't want you to," Megatron confessed, sitting back down, his head low. "I just want you to still be my friend." Hearing her sit down beside him, he looked back to her, taking her hand into his as he turned in her direction. "I don't have much time, Char. They know I did it… and as much as something inside me tells me it's not my fault… I know it is. And I have to be punished for my wrongs. But please, _please_ don't let this be the last way you remember me," he said, his optics looking into her own.

Feeling his dark hands on her own, Char gave a weakened smile, her spark heavy in her chest. She didn't wish for him to be locked up, but then again, maybe this was what Megatron needed. He needed to know what his boundaries were. He needed some kind of proper discipline in his life, instead of his mother's and father's terrible treatment. The poor mech didn't know what it was like to have a real family. Both his parents treated him like nothing but scum! He had no escape. It was no wonder he found a means of hurting others to release the stress.  
Looking into his optics once more, she could tell he was hurting so much. A tear ran down his cheek, and she admired that he had the strength to show he was scared and hurt. This was the Megatron she liked; this was the Megatron she wanted to remember. The sensitive mech that wasn't afraid to show his feelings to her. The mech that smiled when she said something funny or witty. Not the mech who was being taken over by anger. Not the monster he was becoming and soon would become.  
"I won't," she said softly, letting her hand cup his soft cheek. "I know you're not this mech, Megatron, and I don't want to believe what has become of you. But… what are you going to do…?" she asked, having never been in this kind of a situation before. She didn't know what was going to happen, and she certainly didn't think Megatron would do something like this. "I wish I could help, I really do, but… you've done terrible things," she whispered, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks again.

This time, it was Megatron who picked her chin up instead, and he looked to her perfect face. Her optics were the most beautiful optics he had ever seen, and even though his spark was breaking, he could still feel lust growing below his stomach. "I'm sorry, Char. If I could take it back, I would. I don't know what happened… I really don't. I didn't mean for any of this. Promise me you'll live on. Promise me you'll lead a happy life and wait for me…"

Wait for him? Of course she would wait for him. But how did he mean this? Surely he wasn't speaking of waiting for him romantically? Megatron knew of her feelings towards him, and they would never change. But she would always wait for a friend. And so she nodded, biting her lip to try and stop herself from crying. "I promise, Megatron… I promise that there won't be a day that I won't think about you and the times we had. I'll be here for you when you come out… I promise."

Hearing his name being called, Megatron flinched, his optics not looking away from Char's. It was his mother, and he could hear her stomping over to him. But he didn't want to go back. He couldn't. He'd rather be locked in prison than have to suffer her sick form of 'affection'.

Char felt Megatron's hands clench as he heard his mother calling him. And averting her optics from his, she saw Angra walking over to the two of them. "Megatron… you have to go. Please, before something happens."

"No," said the mech, his voice stern. "I can't. I don't want to. Please don't make me go back…" he pleaded, feeling a tight grip go onto his shoulder. And he nudged it off; still looking to the femme he loved. "Please…" he whispered, his optics desperate.

Almost shaking, Char looked at the adult femme as she grabbed the back of Megatron's neck, making him call out. "Wait, please!" she cried, standing up as Angra pulled her son up. "We-we were just talking. Please, Mrs. Angra…"

"Shut your mouth, you filthy, little whore," Angra spat, her voice obvious of jealousy. "He's _my_ son, so get your dirty little hands off him. I know what you're trying to do! It's because of _you_ that he's got ideas in his head!"

Megatron twisted his body and tried to get out of his mother's grip, only to have her pull his arms behind his back. "It's not true!" he yelled, arching his back. "Please, let me go!" he yelled, receiving a harsh slap to the back of his helm, his arms being let go and his body falling to the floor.

Char fell to the floor, picking him up, only to be pushed aside. "You're horrible! How can you treat your own son this way!?" she yelled, tears beginning to fall from her optics once more. "You're nothing but scum! You don't deserve Megatron!" At that, she was forced to the ground once more, being slapped across the face from Angra.

Feeling his breathing go heavy, Megatron pushed himself off the ground, punching his mother across the face. "Don't you fucking touch her!" he yelled, Angra only grabbing him by placing her arm around his neck. And seeing Char get up, he noticed the blood that dribbled down her lip, and his spark almost skipped a beat.

"It's for your own good," hissed Angra, dragging him as he seemed to go limp for a moment. "You are to stay away from her, she's nothing but trouble!"

Though being choked, Megatron tried to get out of the grip, but it was to no avail. There was no point in fighting anymore. The only thing he could do was say goodbye to Char. Even if he wasn't imprisoned, his mother would make sure that he stay away from her.  
"I'm sorry…" he managed to choke out, his arm stretching out before going limp. And as he was dragged away, he saw Char fall to the ground in tears. If only he had have left when told do. She wouldn't have been hit, and she wouldn't have had to see his mother yelling and screaming. But it was the truth, and there was no point in hiding it anymore. He just prayed Char had the strength to keep his secret hidden. And he knew that once he got out, she would keep her promise and wait for him. And then they could share their lives together, like he had dreamed of so many times in stasis…

**Author's Comment:**

This is an older one, written back in 2010.

I was REALLY inspired by the song **Promise Me** by **Dead By April**

The lyrics are more of a break-up song, but I could so see this being how Megatron feels for Char. And considering they never dated/Char didn't exactly feel the same, I thought it was a good take of them being separated anyway-plus, Megatron's feelings for her are quite obvious.

And yes, Angra is a total bitch of a mother-but she's jealous and very possessive of her son. But, again, maybe she's just frightened of him growing up and exposing her secret? Either way, this is just a very short fic that was inspired by the song. And as I said before... it's angsty AS!

**Promise Me-Dead By April:**

_Into the fire on my own... h-e-e-ey...  
I know I won't see your face again, hey...  
Are you sitting there alone, he-e-e-y!  
Are you thinking like me of the laughing times,  
Or of the sad and loving times?  
Everything that's left from us, is there where you are!_

Promise me to think of us as a time so beautiful!  
Promise me to think of us, still bright, still colourful!  
Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed...

Surrounded by flames everywhere... [Everywhere, everywhere...]  
What I used to be, I'm not even there... [Even there...]  
The absence of you is killing me, he-e-e-y!  
Are you thinking like me of the laughing times,  
Or of the sad and loving times?  
Everything that's left from us, is there where you are!

Promise me to think of us as a time so beautiful!  
Promise me to think of us, still bright, still colourful!  
Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed..

[Promise me! Promise me!]  
I will be fine without you...  
[Promise me! Promise me!]  
There's more in my life to see you?  
[Promise me! Promise me!]  
I will be fine without you...  
[Promise me! Promise me!]  
There's more in my life to see you...!?  
[Can you promise me!?]  
To see you...!?  
[Can you promise me...!?]

Promise me to think of us as a time so beautiful! [So beautiful!]  
Promise me to think of us, still bright, still colourful! [Still colourful!]  
Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed...  
Promise me to think of us as a time so beautiful! [So beautiful!]  
Promise me to think of us, still bright, still colourful! [Still colourful!]  
Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed...


End file.
